His last thoughts
by JohnGilbertVampirehunter
Summary: Thorin's last thought


**His last thought**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.<strong>

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Tolkien because it's his birthday today. This is mostly from the book but there is a bit of the movie as well.**

After charging out of the mountain to join the battle Thorin kept an eye out for Azog When he spotted him and Azog him they raced towards each other and nothing got in their way. When they reached each other sword clashed against sword and the terrible battle between the two began. Both opponents were such good fighters that it was hard to see who would win. Azog would hit Thorin with his mace but Thorin would get back up and Thorin kept trying to stab Azog but Azog would deflect each blow. Eventually Azog pushed Thorin to the ground and tried to impale him. Thorin tried to hold him back but Azog was too strong. Thorin stopped trying and let Azog impale him. The sudden lack of resistance caused Azog to fall forward thus giving Thorin a clear moment to impale him back. Thorin took the opportunity and drove his sword through Azog's body with most of the remaining strength he had then he rolled both of them over so that he was on top of Azog and drove his sword further into Azog's body. Azog made a straggled noise and then was silent. Azog the defiler was finally defeated. Thorin rolled off Azog's body and lay gasping on the ground. He heard Fili yell his name and suddenly he and Kili were there protecting him from anyone who wanted to harm him. Thorin opened his mouth to tell them to stop, that there was no point since he was dying but he couldn't make himself heard over the clash of steel and the cries of the dying. When an orc impaled Fili with his sword Thorin closed his eyes and grimaced in pain that had nothing to do with his wounds. When he opened his eyes Kili was fighting the orcs, clearly angry about his brother's death. Unfortunately he didn't see one orc who drew his bow and was aiming an arrow at him but Thorin did. Once again he tried to make himself heard over the noise of the battle but failed. The orc released the arrow and it hit Kili in his throat. Kili stumbled back in surprise. Then he fell to the ground next to Fili's body. At this point Thorin was beginning to loose consciousness and was dimly aware of being lifted up by bear's arms. Before he lost consciousness he saw Kili reach out and grab Fili's hand. When he regained consciousness Thorin noticed he was inside a tent with a healer beside him. "Where's Óin" Thorin asked, knowing that Óin would have attended to him unless he was needed elsewhere. "He is tending to the other wounded my king," the healer answered. Bilbo suddenly popped into his mind. Had the hobbit been in the battle, if he was had he been wounded or killed? "Where is the hobbit?" Thorin asked the healer. "He has not been found my king," the healer answered. "I need to speak to him when he is found" Thorin said. The healer finished tending to him, bowed and left the tent. A minute later Gandalf opened the flap to the tent. "Hail Thorin" he said, "I have brought him." Thorin looked up as Bilbo knelt beside him. "Farewell, good thief," he said "I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. Since I leave now all gold and silver, and go where it is of little worth, I wish to part in friendship from you, and I would take back my words and deeds at the Gate." "Farewell, King under the Mountain" Bilbo said. "This is a bitter adventure, if it must end so; and not a mountain of gold can amend it. Yet I am glad that I have shared in your perils-that has been more than any Baggins deserves. "No!" Thorin gasped out. It was getting harder to breath. "There is more in you of good than you know, child of the kindly West. Some courage and some wisdom blended in measure. If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But, sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell." With that said Thorin turned his head so that he was looking at the ceiling of the tent. As blackness began to cover his vision he thought about Fili and Kili, how they had died defending him and the last thing Dis said to him "you bring them back you hear me? Or you won't have to worry about dragons or anything ever again" "I'm sorry Dis," he thought and then blackness enveloped his vision.

Meanwhile in Ered Luin Dis sits by the window mending one of her son's shirts waiting for her sons and brother that would never return.


End file.
